Please Talk to Me
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: One-shot. Set during 3x07: I Kissed a Girl. Of all the things Blaine expected, Kurt pelting into the empty choir room on the verge of tears was the last thing on his mind. Slash. Klaine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Please Talk to Me<br>****Summary: One-shot. Set during 3x07: I Kissed a Girl. Of all the things Blaine expected, Kurt pelting into the empty choir room on the verge of tears was the last thing on his mind. Slash. Klaine.  
><strong>**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>**Rating: K+  
>Pairing: Klaine<br>****Spoilers: 3x07: I Kissed a Girl**

**Author's Note: I see Kurt nearly break down tonight saying 'I need to find Blaine'. Comercial comes, I sit here hoping to see Blaine find out about the whole ballot box being stuffed deal with lots of Klaine fluff/Blaine being a comforting, supportive boyfriend.**

**I was much disappointed when that didn't happen.**

**So I wrote this.**

* * *

><p>Blaine liked to be alone in the choir room during study hall.<p>

Of course Ms. Corcoran, who was overseeing it, let him go, not even asking where he was headed. She looked distracted, but that didn't really matter to Blaine.

A faint smile formed on his lips as he lightly traced the keys of the piano.

He had to admit, he'd been nervous about Santana's situation. Considering what Kurt had gone through last year, he knew that the Latina's cheerleader status would not protect her. The homophobes at McKinley didn't care who you were if you were gay.

And they wouldn't hesitate to let you know it.

He felt guilty and selfish for being relieved that no one had really picked on him yet...he didn't know why, but he was still grateful...for himself and for Kurt.

He didn't want to see his boyfriend go through bullying again.

Harsh breathing caused him to turn around, startled.

Kurt was standing in the doorway, eyes glassy, lower lip trembling.

The dark haired boy's heart shattered as Kurt lurched toward him, clutching his school bag so tight his knuckles were white.

"_Blaine._"

* * *

><p>Kurt was on the point of a breakdown as he stumbled toward the choir room.<p>

He just couldn't catch a break. All he had wanted was for McKinley to stop dodge ball...take a stance against bullying.

And this? Someone tried to stuff the ballots in his favor, and now he was looking at possibly being suspended?

It wasn't fair.

His free hand reached out and gripped the door frame of the choir room. Blaine was standing at the piano, his back to the door.

He must've been hyperventilating...how else could Blaine have heard him?

The brunette saw hazel eyes widen as Blaine took in his expression.

He looked like he didn't know what to do.

Kurt lurched into the room, Blaine's name tumbling off of his tongue.

Gentle arms caught him around the shoulders, and Blaine led him over to the chairs, grabbing his bag and placing it next to one as they sat down.

He couldn't look at Blaine.

"Kurt." He felt fingers nudge their way under his chin and tilt his head upward. "Kurt, what's -"

The countertenor broke down and cried.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't stand seeing Kurt in so much pain.<p>

What was worse was, he wouldn't say anything about what had happened.

"Kurt?" he asked. "Kurt, please talk to me...I don't know what to do."

Kurt reached up to wipe his eyes, though his shoulders still shook as he tried to calm down. Blaine tentatively touched his shoulder, and was relieved when Kurt leaned into the touch instead of shrugging him off. Blaine carefully moved his hand until his arm was resting over his boyfriend's shoulders.

Kurt scooted his chair closer to him, carefully leaning his head against the former Warbler's shoulder.

"Y-You know Figgins called me to his office." he said hoarsely. "My dad was there...and so was Coach Beiste."

Blaine nodded. He didn't dare interrupt. Kurt's other arm came to rest on his thigh. He reached over with his free hand and tangled their fingers together, squeezing lightly.

"Figgins said I won...but then Beiste said there were more ballots than there were Seniors." Kurt bit his lip and stared down at their joined hands. "Someone stuffed the box, Blaine. T-They think I cheated. Figgins said he could possibly _suspend_ me."

Blaine's stomach lurched. Anyone who knew Kurt knew that he went to great lengths to get what he wanted (for example, the Finn fiasco the year before he and Kurt had met - an unfortunate story that had come up at one Hummel-Hudson family dinner. Both Finn and Kurt had been red by the time the story was finished), but he knew not to cross the line. Not with something this important to him.

Kurt looked up at him pleadingly.

"You believe me right?" he asked. "I just wanted to make a difference, Blaine. That's all...but nobody seems to care."

He hated the desperation in Kurt's tone.

"I do." he whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead, and then his lips. "I always will. That's all that matters, okay?"

Kurt smiled and sat up straight. He didn't let go of Blaine's hand.

"I love you." he whispered.

Blaine smiled.

"I love you too." he checked the clock. Crap. If he wasn't back soon, Ms. Corcoran wouldn't be happy. "Do you want to go back to class?"

The countertenor nodded after a moment of silence, and then pulled Blaine to his feet.

"Okay." he paused. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I just felt like this really needed to be written.<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**No flames please!**


End file.
